The Card
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Chapter 3, apdet! Toushiro Hitsugaya, anak yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus yang misterius. Mendadak, diminta bergabung dengan agen rahasia bernama Card. Gimana ya ceritanya? RnR pleas! shonen-ai. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya, anak yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus yang misterius. Mendadak, diminta bergabung dengan agen rahasia bernama Card. Gimana ya ceritanya? Happy reading!

Warning: **Shonen-ai**. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclamer: Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

_Orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus... Kadang harus di asingkan dari masyarakat. Padahal mereka juga belum tentu menginginkan kekuatan itu. Di jauhi, di hindari, di katakan yang tidak-tidak... Tapi apakah mereka sadar? Jika kekuatan mereka, justru sangat berguna jika di kumpulkan bersama..._

**~*~THE CARD~*~**

Chapter 1

pagi yang cerah menyapa sebuah kota bernama Karakura. Setiap orang telah siap memulai harinya.

"Aku berangkat!" seru seorang cowok mungil berambut putih saat keluar dari rumahnya.

"Iya, hati-hati!" balas suara seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Toushiro Hitsugaya, itulah nama cowok mungil tadi. Hitsugaya kini duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA Karakura. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, jelas tubuh Hitsugaya bisa di bilang 'di bawah standar' *di telen Hyourinmaru*. Biar 'pun begitu, Hitsugaya adalah anak genius dengan IQ jauh di atas rata-rata. Hanya saja...

**"AWAS!"** seru seseorang. Terlihat seember penuh air hendak jatuh tepat dia atas Hitsugaya.

**"UWAAA!"** teriak Hitsugaya. Dia menutup matanya dan sedikit merunduk dengan tangan di atas, seakan mencoba menghalau ember berisi air itu. Tapi, tepat sebelum air itu membuat Hitsugaya basah kuyup, terjadi hal yang di luar dugaan.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan tubuhnya basah sama sekali. Dan detik berikutnya pandangannya terpaku pada air yang telah membeku sempurna tepat ke arahnya. Es itu jatuh ke tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Gimana nggak ngeri, coba? Masa' tiba-tiba ada air yang membeku di langit secara mendadak saat hendak mengguyur Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang menyadari pandangan itu, segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Seseorang yang sejak tadi memang mengawasi Hitsugaya, tersenyum menyeringai.

"Akhirnya aku temukan juga, Diamond..." gumamnya.

Hitsugaya masih berlari, mencoba menghilangkan pandangan ngeri orang-orang sekitar dari pikirannya. Hingga ia terhenti di sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Kenapa... Harus terjadi lagi..?.. Sebenarnya... aku ini apa?" tanya Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri. Toushiro Hitsugaya, bukanlah seorang anak biasa. Sejak kecil, dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang misterius. Entah bagaimana?

Tapi, dia bisa membekukan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya juga mampu mengeluarkan aura dingin yang amat membekukan. Dan itu 'pun di lakukannya tanpa di sadari. Karena kekuatannya, Hitsugaya selalu di jauhi oleh orang-orang.

Semua beranggapan kalau Hitsugaya itu bukan manusia. Sejak dulu... Hingga sekarang... Hari-harinya tidak pernah berubah. Seringkali, Hitsugaya mencoba menahan kekuatan anehnya itu untuk keluar. Tapi, hasilnya percuma saja. Karena kekuatannya tetap keluar walau tak di sengaja.

Di tempat lain, nampak seorang cowok berpostur tubuh tinggi, dengan warna rambut oranye tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Ternyata dia memang memilikinya," ujar cowok kepala oranye itu.

"Begitu. Baiklah, bawa dia ke markas!" jawab seseorang yg tengah di hubunginya lewat handphone.

"Ok! Nanti akan ku bawa dia ke markas, Jack!" balas cowok kepala oranye itu.

"Tapi, ingat! Jangan sampai kau berbuat kekacauan lagi, Joker!" peringat orang itu.

"Baik, baik! Percayakan saja padaku!" balas pemuda oranye itu lagi. Kemudian di putuskannya sambungan telpon itu. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Hitsugaya hendak pulang karena waktunya telah tiba. Tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa murid.

"Hiiieeee~ jadi nggak berani keluar malam-malam deh!" ujar seorang murid.

"Iya, nih. Gara-gara kasus itu sih!" balas murid yang lain.

"Memangnya kasus apa?" tanya seorang murid yang ikut nimbrung.

"Masa' nggak tau sih? Itu lho, itu! Kasus itu!" jawab murid itu.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Yang jelas dong! Kasus apaan?" tanya murid yang tidak mengerti itu.

"Haduh... Lemot amat sih jadi orang!" jawab murid yang satunya. Dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari temannya. "I, iya. Gomen... Maksudku soal ditemukannya mayat di sembarang tempat itu!" sambungnya lagi.

"Oh... Kasus itu! Memang mengerikan sekali ya," jawab murid yang akhirnya mengerti itu. Karakura kini memang tengah di gemparkan oleh sebuah kasus besar. Beberapa waktu terakhir, beberapa orang di temukan mati tanpa luka atau penyebab apa 'pun.

Saat di selidiki infonya, ternyata para korban juga tidak mengidap penyakit apa 'pun. Seakan-akan roh mereka di ambil begitu saja. Benar-benar kasus yang mengerikan!

'Hooo... Kasus itu rupanya...' pikir Hitsugaya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, nampak sebuah mobil hitam dengan seorang cowok berambut oranye di dalamnya tengah menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tentunya tersentak kaget. Secara mendadak orang yang tadi berada dalam mobil keluar dan menarik Hitsugaya kedalam mobil itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau- Hmmpp!" Hitsugaya yang bermaksud berteriak, langsung terhenti karena mulutnya yang di bekap. Orang itu melempar Hitsugaya lumayan keras ke dalam mobil.

Di ikatnya kedua tangan Hitsugaya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Walau hanya sapu tangan, entah mengapa ikatan itu terasa amat kuat dan sulit di lepaskan. Mobil itu akhirnya melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Diam, dan ikuti saja perintahku," ujar orang itu. Hitsugaya tentunya tidak tinggal diam. Dia terus berteriak-teriak. Cowok yang mengendarai mobil itu jadi kesal di buatnya.

"Bisa diam tidak sih?" gertaknya. Tatapan Hitsugaya justru bertambah tajam tanpa rasa takut.

"Tidak akan sampai kau melepaskanku!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Saat itu Hitsugaya benar-benar marah akan kelakuan cowok nggak jelas itu. Mendadak aura dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura dingin yang amat membekukan itu membuat kaca mobil yang di tutup rapat jadi berembun.

Cowok tadi jelas merasa sedikit kerepotan karenanya. Terpaksa, di hentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Di tatapnya Hitsugaya yang entah mengapa masih mengeluarkan aura dingin itu.

"Hentikan itu. Apa kau mau membekukan kita semua?" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak masalah jika aku memang harus melakukannya!"

"Huh... Dasar keras kepala. Terpaksa kugunakan cara paksa," gumamnya. Cowok tadi memukul belakang kepala Hitsugaya dengan keras, sehingga Hitsugaya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Ngh..." gumam Hitsugaya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya juga terasa pusing.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang. Hitsugaya mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Ini salahmu sih, Ichigo! Kenapa sampai memukulnya segala?" suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

"Habis aku tidak punya pilihan lagi! Jangan salahkan aku, Rukia!" Hitsugaya langsung tersadar sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara cowok yang sangat di bencinya tadi.

**"Ka, kau?"** teriak Hitsugaya spontan.

"Wah! Akhirnya sadar juga!" girang seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu. Di samping cewek itu, juga ada seorang cowok berambut oranye yang jelas-jelas di kenalnya.

"Di mana aku? Siapa kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya histeris.

"Tidak perlu heboh begitu, Hitsugaya-kun," ujar gadis tadi.

"Berisik tahu!" tungkas cowok berambut oranye itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!" heran Hitsugaya.

"Kalau itu sih... Nanti juga kau tahu!" jawab gadis itu lagi. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Di depan pintu, nampak 3 orang cowok. Yang satu berambut merah, yang satunya lagi berambut hitam panjang, sedang yang terakhir berambut biru tua.

"Joker, Heart. Apa dia orangnya?" tanya cowok berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"Benar," jawab pemuda berambut oranye itu singkat. Hitsugaya jadi tambah bingung saja, dengan maksud pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" ujar Hitsugaya dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

"Padahal penampilan luarnya sudah mirip. Tapi sifatnya beda sekali ya," ucap pemuda berambut merah.

"Memang, sifatnya beda sekali," tambah pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" geram Hitsugaya. Aura dingin kembali keluar dari tubuhnya. "Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini secara sengaja. Tapi, kali ini lain..." sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan aura yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Sedangkan orang-orang misterius itu, hanya memandang Hitsugaya.

"Aura dingin yang kuat... Benar-benar anak dari diamond terdahulu..." ujar pria berambut hitam itu.

"Reiatsu es... Jack, bukankah sudah cukup aku dan Heart yang memiliki reiatsu es?" tanya cowok berambut biru tua.

"Tapi, reiatsu milik anak ini berbeda. Bagaimana 'pun aku sudah memutuskannya," jawab cowok berambut hitam itu lagi. Kemudian di alihkannya pandangan ke arah Hitsugaya. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak bermaksud buruk. Kami hanya ada sedikit urusan denganmu,"

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

"Tidak perlu terbawa emosi! Kami datang dengan damai kok!" ucap cowok berambut merah.

"Itu benar. Kendalikan kekuatanmu itu! AC kami tidak sedang rusak tahu!" tambah cowok berambut oranye itu sambil nampak sedikit menggigil. Mau, tidak mau, Hitsugaya akhirnya mencoba meredakan kekuatan yang meluap itu.

"Jadi, apa penjelasan kalian?"

"Baiklah, alasan kami membawamu kesini adalah untuk memintamu bergabung dengan kami," terang cowok berambut hitam.

"Ber...gabung..?.."

"Kami adalah anggota agen rahasia bernama 'Card'. Agen kami terdiri dari orang-orang pengguna kekuatan seperti halnya kau," jawab cowok berambut oranye itu.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan 'pengguna kekuatan'?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Maksudnya adalah... Ini!" ujar cowok berambut biru tua yang kemudian mengeluarkan seekor naga es dari telapak tangannya. Semua yang di sana langsung terbelalak.

"Merunduk!" seru mereka sambil merunduk bersamaan. Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Tapi, naga es itu tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya.

Mendadak sebuah tangan besar menariknya hingga jatuh, dan membentur tubuh seseorang. Ternyata, yang menarik Hitsugaya tadi adalah cowok kepala oranye yang tadi dia pikir akan menculiknya.

Cowok itu mendekap Hitsugaya agar terhindar dari naga es itu. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah merasakan kehangatan dari dekapan cowok berambut oranye itu. Untungnya naga es itu segera hilang. Tapi, tentunya tempat itu amat sangat berantakan. Banya benda yang membeku, dan embun hawa dingin bertebaran di sana sini.

"Spade... Kenapa kau seenaknya saja mengeluarkan kekuatan tanpa peringatan, HAH?" geram cowok berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Iya nih! Apa kau mau membuat kami semua jadi patung es?" tambah cowok berambut merah.

"BAKA! Aku masih ingin hidup tahu!" timpa cewek berambut hitam itu histeris. Sedang Hitsugaya masih berada dalam dekapan cowok yang berambut oranye.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya cowok kepala oranye pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk. Berusaha menahan wajahnya yang amat merah.

"Jadi... kembali ke awal pembicaraan. Pengguna kekuatan adalah orang-orang yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus. Salah satunya adalah kau, Hitsugaya." jelas cowok berambut hitam panjang itu lagi.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merupakan pengguna kekuatan. Kami juga sama denganmu. Hingga kami akhirnya membentuk kelompok ini. Mencoba mengumpulkan para pengguna kekuatan untuk bergabung dengan kami," tambah cowok yang berambut biru tua.

"Kalian juga... Sama denganku..?.." heran Hitsugaya.

"Ya, kami sama denganmu. Sejak kecil selalu di jauhi karena kekuatan kami ini. Tapi... Semua berubah saat King datang dan meminta kami bergabung," jawab cewek berambut hitam sepundak itu.

"King?"

"Dialah pemimpin kami. Orang yang memulai kelompok ini. Sayangnya saat ini King sedang tidak ada di tempat, sehingga dia tidak bisa menemuimu," jawab cowok berambut merah.

"Oh ya, hampir saja kelupaan! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal ya!" salam cowok berambut oranye itu.

"Aku Renji Abarai!" ujar cowok berambut merah.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki! Salam kenal Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap cewek berambut hitam sepundak.

"Kusaka Soujiro. Salam kenal," ujar cowok yang berambut biru tua.

"Aku Byakuya Kuchiki," ucap cowok yang berambut hitam panjang. "Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" sambung Byakuya lagi.

"Mana bisa aku menjawab secepat itu! Sedangkan nama kalian saja, aku baru tahu barusan!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau tahu... Kalau Juushiro Hitsugaya, ayahmu. Dulu adalah anggota Card?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dia begitu kaget akan pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Ma... Maksudmu... Otou-sanku..?.."

"Benar. Juushiro Hitsugaya adalah mantan anggota Card yang memegang pangkat Diamond," ucap Byakuya lagi. Hitsugaya merasa tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang di dengarnya itu. 'Apa maksudnya semua ini? Card itu apa? Apa hubungannya denganku?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau bingung. Awalnya kami 'pun juga begitu. Tapi, kekuatan kita... Kekuatan yang menurut orang lain mengerikan. Dapat berguna bagi semua orang!" ujar Ichigo.

"Kekuatanku... Hanya bisa... Menyakiti orang lain..." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.

"Itu tidak benar! Kami, anggota card... Bertugas membasmi monster yang di sebut hollow. Hollow biasanya memakan roh manusia. Karenanya, kami memiliki tugas untuk membasmi mereka," tambah Renji.

"Pastinya kau tahu soal kasus yang terjadi belakangan ini 'kan Hitsugaya-kun? Kasus soal penemuan mayat-mayat tanpa sebab kematian yang jelas," ujar Rukia.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Sebetulnya, orang-orang itu tewas karena rohnya di makan oleh para hollow," jawab Kusaka.

"Para hollow itu memang hidup dengan memakan roh manusia. Sedangkan kami para anggota Card, bertugas untuk membasmi mereka," jelas Byakuya.

"Tapi, bukankah kasus itu baru akhir-akhir ini muncul?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah mulai nyambung dengan inti pembicaraan itu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu ada apa. Karena belakangan ini jumlah hollow meningkat drastis. Sampai-sampai membuat kami kerepotan." Jawab Renji.

"Karenanya, kami memintamu untuk bergabung. Sebelum meninggal... Otou-sanmu juga meminta kami untuk mengajarimu caranya mengendalikan kekuatan." Ujar Byakuya lagi.

"Kau... sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama kami." Ucap Ichigo sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Hitsugaya. "Bergabunglah bersama kami... Toushiro... mulai sekarang, kami adalah temanmu..." sambungnya lagi.

"Apa... ini sungguhan..?.. aku... punya teman..?.." tanya Hitsugaya tidak percaya. Semua orang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Tentu. kita ini teman, Hitsugaya-kun!" jawab Rukia.

"Teman dari sekarang, dan seterusnya!" tambah Renji.

"Teman sampai kapanpun." Timpa Kusaka.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Toushiro Hitsugaya?" tanya Byakuya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jika kekuatanku bisa berguna bagi orang lain... aku mau. Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian!" jawabnya pasti. Semua nampak senang dan puas akan jawaban Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dengan penuh kepastian.

"Selamat datang... di Card. Toushiro," ucap Ichigo.

"Hn!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Yeeeeeyyyyyyy! Akhirnya nie fic bisa Hana publish juga!

Readers: Bukannya updet, malah publish yang baru lagi!

Hana: Gomenasai... habisnya Hana kepingin banget sih! Yang penting, arigatou yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah!

**OK! Riview Pleas~~~ (^_^)b**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_ Toushiro Hitsugaya, anak yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus yang misterius. Mendadak, diminta bergabung dengan agen rahasia bernama Card. Gimana ya ceritanya? Happy reading!

_**Warning:**_ **Shonen-ai**. _Don't like, Don't read_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ IchiHitsu

_**Disclamer:**_ Bleach Tite Kubo-sensei

**~*~THE CARD~*~**

Chapter 2

Langit kini telah berwarna jingga. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumah dengan papan bertuliskan keluarga Hitsugaya. Seorang cowok mungil berambut putih turun dari mobil itu.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku," ujar cowok mungil bernama lengkap Toushiro Hitsugaya itu.

"Ya, bukan masalah," balas Ichigo yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu jalan ke rumahku, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Ng? Tentu saja tahu. Aku inikan setiap hari mengawasimu!" jawab Ichigo santai. Hitsugaya mendelik kearah Ichigo. Sedang Ichigo yang paham situasi dalam keadaan tidak baik, buru-buru pamit pergi. "Baik, sampai jumpa lagi, Toushiro!"

Brrrmmm!

Dan mobil hitam itupun, lenyap dari pandangan. Yang disusul oleh teriakan Hitsugaya pastinya!

"**DASAR** **KEPALA ORANYE SINTING! SARAP! PENGUNTIT!**" teriak pemuda mungil itu esmosi, ralat maksudnya emosi. Yang mendengar teriakan Hitsugaya cuma bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria, sambil memandang kearahnya. Dan masuklah pemuda mungil itu kedalam goa _#PLAK#._ Gomen, yang benar kedalam rumah.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Hitsugaya.

"_Okaeri_," balas seorang wanita ber-paras keibuan. Wanita itu cantik. Wajahnya menampakkan kelembutan. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang, di kepang kedepan leher. Dialah Retsu Hitsugaya. Ibu dari Toushiro Hitsugaya lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa pulang telat, Toushiro?" tanya Retsu.

"Uhm... Tadi ada sedikit urusan, _okaa-san_," jawab Hitsugaya bohong. Mana bisa dia bilang kalau dia telat karena di bawa secara paksa, dan diminta bergabung dengan sebuah agen rahasia! _What the?_ Siapa juga yang bakal percaya?

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi. Lalu segera makan malam," ucap Retsu lembut. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Tanpa di sadari, Retsu bergumam sambil menatap punggung Hitsugaya.

"Pasti mereka telah datang..."

**-THE CARD-**

Brruukk! Hitsugaya menjatuhkan diri diatas kasurnya. Dia menutup mata kirinya dengan satu tangan. Kejadian hari ini bagaikan mimpi untuknya._ 'Apa ini nyata? Atau aku hanya di permainkan oleh orang-orang itu?'_ tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Pengguna... Kekuatan, ya...?" gumamnya pelan sambil setengah mendesah bingung.

'_Apa kau tahu... Kalau Juushiro Hitsugaya, ayahmu. Dulu adalah anggota Card?'_ kata-kata Byakuya terus terngiang di telinganya. Ayahnya? Juushiro Ukitake yang di kabarkan tewas karena kecelakaan lalulintas itu, juga anggota Card?

'Huh! Rasanya makin tidak masuk akal saja!' pikir Hitsugaya. Kalau ayahnya ada hubungannya dengan Card, apa mungkin Ibunya juga tahu tentang hal ini.

Tiba-tiba kejadian saat Ichigo melidunginya kembali terbesit. Wajahnya kontan memerah saat ingat kalau Ichigo menempatkannya dalam pelukan.

"AKH! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Sadar Toushiro! Sadar! Lupakan kejadian itu!" Hitsugaya berteriak frustasi dengan wajah _blusing_. Dari pada pusing sendiri, Hitsugaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melenyapkan seluruh pemikiran beratnya walau hanya sesaat.

"Ah, Toushiro, ayo makan!" ajak Retsu yang melihat putranya turun dari lantai dua.

"Iya," balas Hitsugaya singkat, yang langsung beranjak menuju meja makan. Pikirannya masih sangat penuh, hingga membuat tak bisa banyak bicara. "_Okaa-san_... Sebenarnya, apa penyebab kematian _otou-san_...?" Hitsugaya bertanya pelan. Retsu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa penyebabnya, Toushiro..." ujar Retsu lirih.

"Iya... Aku sudah tahu..." jawab Hitsugaya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak yakin sama sekali. Diapun memantapkan hatinya untuk menanyakan masalah Card pada ibunya.

"_Okaa-san_, tahu apa itu Card...?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius. Sekali lagi, gerakan Retsu terhenti. Di tatapnya Hitsugaya dengan mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan bercampur kekagetan.

Sepasang mata itu beradu pandang. Suasana kian hening. Menambah serius aura di ruang makan itu. Retsu menatap mata emerald anaknya dalam. Mulutnya tergerak sedikit, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Toushiro..." suara Retsu yang terdengar ragu-ragu, membuat Hitsugaya semakin penasaran. "Kau mau meremehkan okaa-san ya...? " setiap kata-kata Retsu di dengarnya dengan serius. "Card itu'kan..."

Deg! Jantung Hitsugaya seakan berdetak lebih cepat. _'Jadi, okaa-san benar-benar tahu soal Card?'_ pikirnya.

"Card itu... Sejenis **kartu**'kan!" jawab Retsu.

GUBRAK! Hitsugaya sukses jatuh dari kursi dengan kepala duluan, sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Ah, Toushiro! Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Retsu polos.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, okaa-san... Cuma cedera otak..." jawab Hitsugaya lemah.

"Syukurlah, untung cuma cedera otak," ujar Retsu_. 'WHAT THE? Cedera otak masih bisa di bilang untung?'_ pekik Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"_Okaa-san_ yang serius dikit, dong!" ucap Hitsugaya ngotot. Retsu membuang nafas berat. Kemudian, tersenyum kearah putra satu-satunya itu.

"Tentu saja _okaa-san_ tahu. Ternyata mereka memang sudah menemuimu ya?" tanya Retsu.

"Jadi, _okaa-san_ benar-benar mengenal mereka?" tanya balik Hitsugaya.

"Tentu. Mereka pasti sudah bilang, kalau _otou-san_mu juga mantan anggota Card 'kan? Asal tahu saja, _okaa-san_ juga mantan anggota Card, lho!" ucap Retsu.

"_Okaa-san_ juga?"

"Iya, _okaa-san_ adalah mantan _Queen_ di Card."

"Bohong, ah! Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Mana mungkin kami menceritakan hal sepenting ini padamu. Kami hanya akan menceritakannya kalau sudah waktunya."

"Jadi, ini sudah waktunya?"

"Ya, memang sudah waktunya sekarang. Karenanya, Card sudah mendatangimu."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi, bisakah mulai saat ini _okaa-san_ menceritakan segalanya padaku?" pinta Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn..." jawab Retsu membalas senyuman Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid SMA Karakura bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tak lupa juga, Hitsugaya. Kini dia tengah termenung sambil memandang kearah luar jendela. Tetap tidak ada yang mau menemaninya. Semua anak masih tetap menjauhinya.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Yoruichi _sensei_ memasuki kelas. "_Ohayou gozaimasu," _sapanya pada murid-murid.

"_Ohayou!_" jawab para murid serempak.

"Sebelum pelajaran di mulai, ibu ingin memperkenal'kan murid pindahan," ujarnya. Kelar yang sepi, damai, nan tentram itu'pun langsung menjelma menjadi pasar ikan! *nggak ada pasar yang lebih bagus lagi, apa?*

"Tenang semuanya!" seru Yoruichi _sensei_ menenangkan. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk," ujarnya pada murid baru yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar kelas. Hitsugaya yang sedikit penasaran'pun tak ayal ikut melihat ke depan kelas. Seketika, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa murid pindahan itu.

Postur tubuh tinggi. Rambut oranye mencolok. Mata coklat musim gugur. Tampang sok cuek. Yak! Dari ciri-ciri di atas, kalian pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang menjawab begitu, berarti dapat nilai seratus!

"**KYYYAAAAA!**" terdengar teriakan histeris dari siswi di kelas itu. Yang cowok cuma bisa terkagum-kagum. Hitsugaya merasa matanya akan copot saat melihat Ichigo.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Sebenarnya usiaku lebih tua satu tahun di atas kalian. Tapi karna suatu hal, aku putuskan untuk mengulang," ucap Ichigo memperkenal'kan diri. Ichigo jelas-jelas bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang shock berat di pojok kelas. Membuat sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurosaki, kau duduk di-"

"Permisi _sensei_, saya ingin duduk di sebelah Toushiro Hitsugaya," potong Ichigo cepat. Yang mendengar cuma bisa cengo sambil menatap heran kearah Hitsugaya.

_'Bakamikan itu! Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?'_ maki Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Ehm... Apa kau yakin, Kurosaki?" tanya Yoruichi memastikan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu, silah'kan duduk!" titah Yoruichi _sensei_. Ichigo segera beranjak menuju kursi Hitsugaya dengan senyum kemenangan yang tak henti-henti terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hai, Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Membuat semua penghuni kelas, semakin terheran-heran. Dan alhasil, selama pelajaran, perhatian terus tertuju pada Hitsugaya. Oh... Mungkin memang itu sudah nasib-mu Hitsu... *Di caplok Hyourin*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Ada urusan apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Kini mereka tengah berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Karena, Ichigo meminta Hitsugaya untuk mengantarnya keliling sekolah.

"Hm... Tidak ada urusan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Jangan bercanda, Kurosaki! Aku serius! Kau seenaknya saja membuat keributan dengan mengikut serta'kan namaku?" teriak Hitsugaya kesal. Ichigo hanya menatapnya datar. Hingga tiba-tiba...

**BRUK!** Dengan gerakan mendadak, Ichigo mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Hitsugaya tercekat. Wajah Ichigo nampak datar. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menghantuinya.

_'A-apa-apaan sih, Kurosaki?'_ histerisnya dalam hati. Ichigo mengunci tubuh hitsugaya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mana tidak ada orang lain lagi, di koridor itu. Hitsugaya yang mulai ketakutan sendiri, akhirnya hanya memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Hitsugaya, hanya menyeringai gaje. Sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dalam hati. Sepertinya, kepala oranye ini bisa membaca apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh sang cowok mungil.

"Hei, Toushiro," panggil Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan wajah Hitsugaya. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Kalau aku ingin selalu berada di sebelah rekanku?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya masih memejam'kan matanya erat-erat. Sedikit berjengit, saat merasakan nafas panas Ichigo yang menerpa wajahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya tergagap.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku adalah rekan-mu, Toushiro! Ah, bukan! Maksudku... _Diamond!_" jelas Ichigo dengan wajah sumringah.

"Rekan? Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah datar, dan nada mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Ichigo yang merasa tersinggung.

"Paling tidak, apa aku tidak bisa dapat rekan yang lebih pintar?" tanya Hitsugaya _innocent_.

NYUT! Urat kemarahan Ichigo terbentuk sempurna. _'Anak ini..!' _batin Ichigo kesal.

"Hei, _Chibi!_ Asal tahu saja ya, kalau bukan karena perintah _Jack_, aku juga tidak mau jadi rekan-mu!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Chibi_, heh?" amuk Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi diantara kita, yang _Chibi_ di sini?" tanya Ichigo sok blo'on.

"DASAR _BAKAMIKAN!_"

"DASAR _CHIBI!_"

"_BAKAMIKAN!_"

"_CHIBI!_"

"_BAKAMIKAN!_"

"_CHIBI!_"

Yah... Dari pada kita mendengarkan pertengkaran 2 orang ini, mending kita ganti _setting_ tempatnya, yuk! (All: Yuk!)

Di markas Card, yang bertepat di sebuah gedung besar nan megah. Tampak seorang kakek berjenggot putih panjang, berjalan bersama seorang gadis bercepol satu.

"Ah, _King_, _Queen_! Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Byakuya saat melihat kedua orang itu.

"Kami kembali, _Jack_!" seru gadis bercepol satu itu.

"Bagaimana urusan kalian? Ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh," ajak Byakuya. Kakek dan gadis ber-cepol satu itu adalah orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai _King _dan _Queen_ dalam Card.

Nama asli _King _adalah, Genryuusai Sigekuni Yamamoto. Dia adalah pengguna kekuatan dengan elemen api terkuat. Sedang _Queen _yang merupakan cucunya itu, bernama lengkap Momo Hinamori. Seperti kakeknya, Hinamori juga pengguna kekuatan api.

"Urusan kami sudah tuntas. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan _Diamond_ baru itu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oh, maksud anda Toushiro Hitsugaya, _King_? Dia sudah bersedia bergabung dengan kita."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Anak dari Juushiro Hitsugaya dan Retsu Hitsugaya. Mantan _Diamond_ dan mantan _Queen_ terdahulu. Pasti kekuatannya sangat luar biasa."

"Reiatsu miliknya adalah tipe es. Dan memang sangat kuat. Jika kekuatannya terus di asah, sudah di pastikan, dia akan menjadi pemegang elemen es terkuat."

"Ya. Kami juga mendapat'kan sedikit info tentang Sosuke Aizen." kini Hinamori ikut angkat suara.

"Info apa?" tanya Byakuya

"Menurut informan yang kami temui, Aizen tengah mengembang'kan hollow baru yang lebih kuat. Mereka menyebutnya... Arrancar," jelas Hinamori.

"Kemungkinan, hollow yang berkeliaran belakangan ini adalah arrancar."

"Begitu ya? Susah juga kalau begitu," keluh Byakuya sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Tidak kusangka, mantan _Joker_ akan menjadi musuh Card," ujar Yamamoto.

"Aizen..." Hinamori menggumamkan nama penjahat itu.

"Hinamori, bukan'kah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakan penghianat itu?" ucap Yamamoto dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ah, _gomen King_!"

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang sudah tidak ada pangkat kosong lagi di Card. Walau mereka masih anggota-anggota muda, mulai kini kita akan bertumpu pada mereka," terang Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Di susul oleh senyuman dari Byakuya dan Hinamori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Toushiro! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Ichigo. Dia dan Toushiro kini sedang berjalan santai menuju keluar SMA Karakura. Karena, ini memang sudah jam pulang.

"Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke markas! Memangnya mau kemana lagi?"

"Oh, aku belum minta izin dari _okaa-san_ku."

"Tenang saja! _Jack _pasti sudah menghubungi-nya tadi! Jadi, ayo!" dengan sigap, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan cowok mungil itu. Dan membawanya ke tempat dimana mobil Ichigo dititip'kan. Yang pasti, tidak jauh dari SMA Karakura. Maka, melajulah mobil itu di jalanan kota Karakura, dan menuju ke markas Card.

Ckiiittt! Suara gesekan ban mobil dan jalanan ber-aspal, terdengar nyaring. Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan gedung besar dan mewah, tapi juga di kenal sebagai gedung yang misterius. Yups! Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah tiba dimarkas Card.

"Ayo!" ajak Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian mengekor di belakang sang kepala oranye. Memasuki gedung misterius yang sepi, dan mewah itu. Sesampainya di pintu lift, Ichigo mengeluar'kan sebuah kartu dengan lambang _Joker_. Di gesek'kannya kartu tersebut ketempat yang sudah terdapat dipintu itu.

"_Joker_. Ichigo Kurosaki," ujar Ichigo. Seketika, di layar pintu muncul tulisan _'Kode suara di terima. Welcome, Joker'_. Hitsugaya ternganga melihat teknologi pengamanan di gedung itu.

Masuk saja masa' mesti harus pakai _Id_ segala? Ketat amat nggak tuh? Tapi wajar saja sih, namanya juga markas agen rahasia. Setelah berjalan di lorong yang amat panjanga dan bagaikan tanpa ujung, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu yang amat besar.

"Ini _Joker_. Aku bersama _Diamond_," seru Ichigo. Pintu'pun terbuka perlahan. "Ikuti aku, Toushiro," setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-pintu besar itu. Hitsugaya yang pada awalnya hanya memandang Ichigo'pun ikut melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang _Joker_, _Diamond_," ucap Byakuya. Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, penyandang pangkat _Jack _di Card. Disana, dia nampak sedang minum teh bersama seorang kakek dan gadis bercepol satu.

"Ah, _King_, _Queen_. Kalian sudah kembali!" ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kurosaki-kun!" balas gadis bercepol satu itu.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" tanya kakek itu sambil menunjuk kearah Hitsugaya

"I-iya..." jawab Hitsugaya sedikit tergagap ragu.

"Hohoho. Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku tidak akan menggit kok," ujar sang kakek. (Hana: OMG! Sejak kapan Yamamoto-sama ngegigit? *di bakar*)

"Anda siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Byakuya 'pun berdiri untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"_Diamond_, beliau adalah Genryuusai sigekuni Yamamoto. Dialah... _King_," jelas Byakuya.

"_King_?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Benar. Dialah_ King_, pemimpin kami. Yang di sebelahnya adalah Momo Hinamori, dia itu _Queen_. Sekaligus cucu dari _King_!" jelas Ichigo menyambung penjelasan Byakuya tadi.

"Wah, kau_ Diamond_ yang baru ya? Aku Momo. _Yoroshiku_, Shiro-chan!" sapa Hinamori. Urat kemarahan muncul di kening sang cowok mungil.

"Permisi, kalau bisa jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan..."

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal Shiro-chan itu'kan imut! Sama seperti-mu, jadi kupanggil Shiro-chan saja ya?" balas Hinamori.

"Tolong, aku benar-benar kuran suka panggilan itu..." ujar Hitsugaya pelan sambil mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu Shiro-chan!" jawab Hinamori ngotot.

"**HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK SUKA DI PANGGIL BEGITU!**" habis sudah kesabaran Hitsugaya karena di pangil 'Shiro-chan'. Dan tanpa sadar berteriak cukup kencang.

"Hei! Hei! Tenanglah, Toshiro..." ujar Ichigo menenangkan. Byakuya hanya menghela nafas berat. Sedang Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan cucu-nya dan Hitsugaya.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang bersama _King_ dan _Queen_, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Byakuya pergi menuju sebuah ruangan. Katanya sih, yang lain sudah menunggu mereka disana. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

"Toushiro, kau yang buka pintunya!" suruh Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah, buka saja!"

"Huh! Baiklah.." ujar Hitsugaya pasrah. Perlahan di bukanya pintu ruangan itu. Tapi begitu di buka, kertas warna-warni langsung menyembul keluar.

"**Kejutan!"**

Mendadak terdengar teriak'kan dari dalam ruangan itu. Hitsugaya hanya bisa cengo saat melihat Rukia, Renji, dan Kusaka yang berteriak dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu sepertinya sudah di siap'kan untuk sebuah pesta. Bisa di lihat dari dekorasi dan makanan-makanan yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja.

"A-apa ini?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Ini pesta penyambutan untukmu, Toushiro!" jawab Ichigo.

"Pesta penyambutan?"

"Wah, kelihatannya kau kaget sekali ya, Toushiro? Ini sebagai perayaan masuk-nya kau ke Card!" balas Renji.

"Benar! Karenanya, kami sengaja membuat pesta kecil-kecilan ini untukmu, Hitsugaya-kun!" sambung Rukia.

"Dari pada bingung dan berdiam diri terus disitu, bagaimana kalau kau juga menikmati pestanya, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Kusaka sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... pesta ini benar untukku?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi belum yakin.

"Tentu saja!" balas yang lain kompak. (_except_: Byakuya)

"Hari ini ,kita berpesta sepuasnya!" girang Renji.

"Boleh'kan, _Jack_?" tanya Kusaka pada Byakuya. Byakuya nampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Hari ini saja kuizin'kan. Hari ini kalian boleh berpesta sepuasnya, tapi besok kalian harus menjalankan tugas dengan sungguh-sungguh," ujar Byakuya penuh wibawa.

"_Ha'i_!" jawab yang lain serempak. Dan hari itu mereka berpesta sepuasnya. Renji bahkan minum-minum sampai mabuk. Hari itu Hitsugaya merasa amat bahagia. Mulai kini, dunianya tidak akan sepi lagi.

Karena dia telah berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang sama dengannya. Entah akan seperti apa kedepannya? Yang pasti mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Moshi-moshi, minna-san! *lambai-lambai gaje*

Ichigo: Hoi, Hana! Lama nggak ketemu!

Hana: hai, Ichi!

Ichigo: Kemana aja nih? Kok ngak ada kabarnya?

Hana: Baru bangun dari hibernasi nih~ *emangnya beruang?*

Ichigo: Terserahlah... *sweatdrop*

Hana: Buat minna-san, Hana mau minta maaf ya karena lama nggak updet! Seperti pemberitahuan sebelumnya, kalau data fic Hana ilang di raep virus. Terus Hana yang sekarang ini adalah murid kelas 3 SMP yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan! Jadi nggak bisa teralu bebas... (TT^TT)

Hana nggak bakal bilang Hiatus kok! Karena kalau ada waktu, Hana pasti bakal updet or publish! Mohon do'anya ya, supaya Hana bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan! Ok, Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Yang penting, **Riview Pleas~~~ d(^o^)b**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**_ Toushiro Hitsugaya, anak yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus yang misterius. Mendadak, diminta bergabung dengan agen rahasia bernama _Card_. Gimana ya ceritanya? _Happy reading_! RnR _pleas_!

_**Warning:**_ OOC. _**Shonen-ai**_. _Don't like, Don't read_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Disclamer:**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo-_sensei_

* * *

**The Card**

* * *

Seorang gadis menangis di depan sebuah makam. Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tak ia pedulikan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya seseorang. Gadis tadi berbalik, menghadap seorang pria yang bertanya padanya.

"Kau... Siapa...?"

"Apa hatimu terasa sakit? Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu."

"A—aku... ya. Kumohon hilangkan rasa sakit ini! Sakit... hatiku sangat sakit! Rasanya begitu dingin dan seakan membunuhku!" pintanya sambil kembali mengurai airmata. Senyum seringai yang mengerikan menghiasi wajah pria itu. Dan detik berikutnya... sang gadis kehilangan kesadarannya karena sesuatu yang dilakukan pria tadi.

* * *

Chap 3

"_Getsuga tensou!_" teriak Ichigo. Aura hitam muncul dari telapak tangannya dan kini menuju dengan maksud menyerang kearah Hitsugaya.

_**BLAARRR!**_

"UWAAA!" suara ledakan yang disusul teriakan Hitsugaya terdengar nyaring. Untungnya Hitsugaya cepat menghindar. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah terbunuh akibat serangan Ichigo.

"Payah kau! Jangan hanya menghindar, cepat balas aku!" seru Ichigo sedikit jengkel, karena lawan bertarungnya sejak tadi hanya bisa menghindar.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal. "Salahmu sendiri menyerang seperti itu! Mana mungkin bisa kubalas dengan mudah! Pelan-pelan sedikit, dong!" kesal pemuda mungil berambut putih itu.

"Mana ada latihan bertarung yang pelan-pelan! Sudah, jangan protes! Sekali lagi!" dengan itu, Ichigo kembali bersiap menyerang.

"Ap—! Tunggu du—"

"_Getsuga tensou!_" kembali aura hitam menuju kearah Hitsugaya dengan cepat hingga membuat pria mungil ini tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

_**DUUAAARRRR!**_

"WAAA!" teriak Hitsugaya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hei, coba ingat apa yang Kusaka ajarkan padamu!" seru Ichigo pada Hitsugaya. Seketika, Hitsugaya mengingat kembali apa yang diajarkan Kusaka a.k.a _Spade_, salah satu anggota _Card_. Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang Kusaka ajarkan.

_'Konsentrasi. Pusatkan kekuatan pada satu titik. Lalu...' _Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Aura dingin mengelilingi tubuhnya. _"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" _serunya keras. Seekor naga es menembus telapak tangannya dan langsung menuju kearah Ichigo.

"Hm. Begini baru seru!" senyum Ichigo. _"Getsuga tenshou!"_ Ichigo kembali mengeluarkan serangannya. Aura hitam dari Ichigo dan naga es Hitsugaya bertemu. Hal tak terduga terjadi, naga es itu menghancurkan aura hitam serangan Ichigo.

"A—apa? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Ichigo. Naga es itu lalu menuju kearah Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyadari itupun, berkali-kali menyerang sang naga es. Tapi percuma! Mau berapa kalipun diserang, naga es itu tidak hancur dan semakin dekat dengan Ichigo!

"Huwaaa! Apa-apaan ini?" jerit Ichigo histeris sambil berlari menghindari naga es Hitsugaya.

"HAHAHA! Rasakan itu, Kurosaki!" tawa laknat pemuda mungil yang nampaknya berniat untuk balas dendam itu.

"Sialan kau Toushiro! Cepat hentikan naga es itu!" seru Ichigo yang masil lari-lari gaje mengelilingi ruang latihan untuk menghindari naga es Hitsugaya.

**"Ti-dak-ma-u-!"** jawab Hitsugaya dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"**WHAT?** Kau mau membuatku mati beku, ya!" amuk Ichigo.

"Khukhukhu..." Hitsugaya mengeluarkan _'akuma smile'_ miliknya. "Mungkin..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai seram. Ichigo bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

_'Kesambet setan apaan nih anak?' _batin Ichigo. Karena memikirkan hal nggak jelas tadi, Ichigo jadi nggak memperhatikan kalau di depannya ada kulit pisang yang tergeletak! Sehingga bisa kita pastikan kalau—

_**BRUK!**_

Ok, bahkan sebelum sang _Author _ini sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bunyi Ichigo yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya sudah terdengar. Oh~ betapa tak elitnya~ jatuh dengan wajah duluan yang membentur lantai! Silahkan para _Readers_ sekalian bayangkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing!

"Sial! Kenapa bisa ada kulit pisang diruang latihan ini?" amuk Ichigo dengan wajah merah bekas **'mencium' **lantai. Sedang Hitsugaya masih tertawa sambil gulung-gulung karena melihat gaya jatuh Ichigo yang nggak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali. _'Tunggu... Kenapa rasanya ada yang kelupaan?'_ batin Ichigo. Dan begitu Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang nampaklah naga es Hitsugaya yang masih menuju kearahnya.

Dan kini tak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar! _'Ya ampun! Aku belum mau hidupku berakhir sebagai patung es yang indah dan berharga jual tinggi!'_ pikir Ichigo rada narsis. Dasar! Siapa juga yang mau beli patung es berambut duren! *****_Author_ digampar Ichigo FC*****

_"_ _Scatter, Senbonzakura..." _

Sekumpulan kelopak bunga sakura muncul dan menghancurkan naga es Hitsugaya. Membuat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sangat kaget. "A—apa..?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Sudah cukup latihannya," ucap seseorang. Ternyata yang bicara tadi adalah Byakuya a.k.a _Jack_. Dibelakangnya ada pula Renji yang menyandang pangkat _Clover_.

"Hwaaa! _Jack_, terima kasih kau telah menolongku!" seru Ichigo dengan air mata haru.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau lebih _senior_ dari pada _Diamond_, tapi bisa-bisanya kau kalah!" omel Byakuya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Yang salah itu ini!" balas Ichigo sambil menunjuk kulit pisang yang membuatnya terpeleset tadi. "Lagian bagaimana bisa ada kulit pisang di tempat latihan?" protesnya.

"Oh, itu kulit pisangku!" jawab Renji. "Tadi aku makan pisang saat latihan dengan Kusaka!" Renji segera memungut kulit pisang itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. **'PATUT DI CONTOH!'**

"Jadi itu kulit pisangmu? Dasar _**Monkey!**_" amuk Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri tidak memperhatikan jalan! _**Mikan!**_" balas Renji.

"Apa kau—!" belum sempat Ichigo mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, lampu-lampu di gedung itu berubah merah dan terus berkedip-kedip. Terdengar pula suara yang lebih mirip sirine bahaya.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

_"Hollow," _jawab ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Cepat keruang pengawasan!" titah Byakuya.

_"Hai'!"_ jawab Renji dan Ichigo bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari melalui lorong-lorong gedung itu. Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa mengikuti.

"_Spade_! Di mana lokasi-nya?" seru Byakuya seraya mendobrak pintu suatu ruangan. Dalam ruangan itu, dapat terlihat Kusaka tengah sibuk mengatur sesuatu di sebuah layar besar.

"Central 30! Titik _reiatsu_ terus meningkat! Tapi tidak bergerak dalam lingkup yang luas!" teriak Kusaka. Matanya tak berhenti mengawasi layar di depannya.

"Berapa besar _reiatsu_nya?" buru Byakuya.

"50%! Tak ada info lebih lanjut!" balas Kusaka lagi. Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba saja lampu merah tak lagi berkedip-kedip. Sirine yang menandakan tanda darurat'pun berhenti berbunyi. "Apa? Kenapa begini?" heran Kusaka.

"Ada apa?" kaget Ichigo.

"_Reiatsu hollow_-nya... lenyap," jawab Kusaka dengan mata terbelalak.

"Lenyap? Bagaimana mungkin?" Renji'pun ikut terbelalak.

"Tunggu dulu... Central 30 itu bertepat di..." ucap Byakuya terputus.

"Dimana?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Di... SMA tempat Rukia bersekolah," sambung pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan dalam markas _Card_. Gadis itu ialah Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berbadan mungil ini dikenal dengan nama _Heart_ di markas. Sebenarnya Rukia adalah murid kelas 2 di SMA khusus wanita Seireitei. SMA itu memang terkenal elit, dan yang sekolah di sana biasanya adalah gadis-gadis dari keluarga kaya.

"Sudah pulang, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya, _Nii-sama_," jawab Rukia. Byakuya dan Rukia adalah adik-kakak. Mereka dibuang oleh ke-dua orangtua mereka sendiri karena dianggap aneh. Dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh _King_. Mereka'pun di ajak untuk bergabung dengan _Card_.

_**Flashback ON**_

_**Byakuya POV**_

_Saat kedua orangtua ku tahu aku berbeda dengan orang lain. Mereka tak pernah peduli lagi padaku. Mereka menganggapku monster. Sejak kecil, aku memang bisa mengendalikan bunga sakura. Menurutku sakura itu sangat indah, kadang aku juga sering bermain-main dengan kekuatanku ini. Tapi itu semakin membuat orangtua ku benci padaku. Saat aku berusia 9 tahun, ibuku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Dialah adikku, namanya Rukia. Aku sangat menjaganya. Tapi orangtua ku sering melarangku mendekati Rukia. _

_Namun hal yang tak terduga... Saat Rukia berusia 4 tahun, kekuatan itu muncul. Rukia kadang dapat membekukan barang. Orangtua kami semakin marah. Mereka terus menyalahkan aku, yang katanya telah menularkan kutukan pada Rukia. Aku yang saat itu baru berusia 13 tahun, membawa Rukia pergi karena orangtua kami mengusir kami berdua. Aku jelas tak lagi melanjutkan sekolah. Aku dan Rukia tidur di manapun tempat kami berteduh. Dengan sedikit uang dari tabungan rahasiaku, aku membelikan Rukia makanan walau sangat sederhana._

_"Nii-chan tidak makan?" tanya polos Rukia padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya._

_"Nii-chan tidak lapar, Rukia saja yang makan," jawabku bohong. Tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi, memang kenyataannya aku sangat lapar..._

_"Hihihi~" Rukia tertawa kecil. Lalu dia membagi dua roti miliknya, dan diberikan padaku. "Kita makan sama-sama!" ajak Rukia. Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku akan menjaganya. Karena dia adikku yang berharga. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini. Namun..._

_Suatu hari, Rukia pergi ketaman dekat tempatku bekerja sambilan. Aku tak melarangnya karena lokasinya sangat dekat. Tapi begitu aku menjemputnya di taman... Kulihat Rukia tengah dilempari bebatuan oleh anak lain. Mereka terus mengatakan kalau Rukia itu monster. Sedang Rukia terus menangis kesakitan. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Kekuatanku keluar tanpa kendali. Anak-anak tadi berlarian karena takut melihatku. Sejak itu aku sangat benci pada orang-orang. Aku jadi lebih menutup diriku sendiri. Hingga orang itu menemuiku..._

_"Dimana orangtua kalian?" tanya seorang kakek berjenggot putih panjang._

_"Apa urusanmu Kakek tua?" tanyaku sinis._

_"Apa kalian... Mau ikut bersamaku? Kalian itu istimewa."_

_"Istimewa? Tahu apa kau? Kau sama saja dengan orang-orang yang menganggap kami monster!"_

_"Monster, ya?" dia bergerak mendekati kami. Dari telapak tangannya muncul sebuah bola api kecil. Mata raven-ku terbelalak melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kakek tua ini juga monster, seperti kalian?" tanya-nya lagi sambil tersenyum. Sejak itu, aku dan Rukia mengikutinya. Dia membawa kami ketempat dimana orang-orang seperti kami berkumpul. Dia juga membiayai sekolahku dan Rukia. Aku berhutang banyak padanya. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan terus mengabdi padanya... King._

_**Flashback Off**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Rukia, cepat keruang rapat ada yang mau kita bahas," titah Byakuya.

_"Hai' Nii-sama!"_ kedua kakak adik itu segera menuju ruang rapat yang dimaksud. Nampak para anggota _Card_ yang lain sudah menunggu mereka. Seperti halnya Kusaka, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, juga Renji.

"Jika semua sudah berkumpul, lebih baik segera kubahas saja," Byakuya berucap memulai rapat. "Rukia, tadi siang muncul tanda-tanda _Hollow_ di Central 30 yang seharusnya adalah lokasi sekolahmu. Apa benar muncul _Hollow _di sana?" tanya Byakuya _to the point_. Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Benar, _Nii-sama_."

"Tapi _reiatsu Hollow _itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Apa kau yang mengalahkannya Rukia?" kini Kusaka ikut bertanya. Tapi kali ini Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tak sempat mengalahkan _Hollow_ itu. Dia muncul dan menghilang dengan sagat cepat," jelas Rukia.

"Menghilang?" Hitsugaya sedikit bingung. "Maksudmu dia lenyap begitu saja?"

"Benar! Saat aku mencoba mengejarnya, dia lenyap begitu saja! Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Renji.

"Entah kenapa aku seakan merasakan hawa kehadiran _Hollow_ itu walau sangat tipis di sekitarku... seakan-akan, _Hollow_ itu terus ada didekatku..."

"Ini tidak wajar," komen Ichigo. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang, Rukia? Apa kau masih merasakan hawa _Hollow_ itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tidak. Begitu aku menjauh dari area sekolah, hawa keberadaan _Hollow_ itu lenyap."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan, _Hollow_ itu hanya ber-habitat di area central 30..." Kusaka mulai menganalisis. "Jika dia memang tipe ber-habitat, bukannya tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menyerang lagi di sekolahmu."

"Hmm... kenapa tidak langsung kita selesaikan seperti biasa saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Seperti biasa?" Hitsugaya mengernyit heran. Maklum... anggota baru!

"Benar juga kata _Joker_. Hal yang terlalu berbelit-belit tidak cocok untuk anggota _Card_." Kusaka ikut mendukung Ichigo.

"Aku juga setuju!" dukung Renji.

"Hah..." Byakuya menghela nafas. "Jika itu mau kalian... baiklah. Kita lakukan misi penyusupan," ucap Byakuya penuh keseriusan.

"Ano... _gomen ne_, apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Itu misi khusus, Toushiro! Biasanya kita hanya bertugas memusnahkan _Hollow_, tapi dalam misi khusus ini, kita melakukan penyelidikan dengan turun langsung ke TKP!" jelas Ichigo.

"Kita menggali informasi secara diam-diam dengan menyamar di antara orang-orang!" tambah Renji.

"Berarti kita akan menyamar dan menyusup ke SMA Seireitei?" tanya Hitsugaya. Byakuya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Siapa yang akan pergi, _Jack_?" tanya Kusaka pada Byakuya. Byakuya nampak berpikir sebentar.

"_Joker, Spade,_ dan _Diamond_."

"Eh? Kenapa cuma tiga orang? Biasanya empat 'kan?" heran Renji.

"_Baka!_ Kau lupa? Kan di sana ada aku juga!" ujar Rukia mengingatkan.

"Baik jika sudah diputuskan. Siapkan diri kalain, besok kalian akan menyusup ke SMA Seireitei," ucap Byakuya.

"**EKH?** Besok?" kaget sang cowok mungil.

"Tentu saja."

"Ta—tapi... apa bisa secepat itu?"

"Masalah itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Hal itu sangat mudah untuk di urus. Yang penting, besok datanglah jam 5 pagi ke markas," mendengar penjelasan Byakuya, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pasti. Yah... walau dalam hati dia tidak begitu yakin sih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou,_" Sapa Hitsugaya ketika memasuki markas bersama Ichigo.

"Huaaahhh... aku masih ngantuk..." ucap Ichigo sambil mengucek mata kanannya.

"Kalian sudah datang ternyata," sambut Byakuya penuh ketenangan seperti biasanya. Disana ternyata juga sudah ada Rukia, Hinamori dan Renji.

"Terlalu kau _Jack_... kenapa kami harus datang sepagi ini?" keluh Ichigo.

"Ah? Hinamori-_san_ juga ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya ketika menyadari keberadaan Hinamori.

"Tentu! _Ohayou_, Shiro-_chan_!~" sapa Hinamori.

'_Shi—Shiro-chan...?' _batin Hitsugaya. aura dingin mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya karena terbawa emosi.

"EKH? To—Toshiro! Ayo kendalikan emosimu! Ayo kendalikan!" panik Ichigo. Siapa juga yang mau jadi patung es gara-gara emosi sang _Shiro Chibi_ ini?

"Ah, _Gomenasai_! Aku lepas kendali!" ucap Hitsugaya meminta maaf.

"Sudah-sudah," sela Byakuya. "Rukia dan _Queen_, bisa kalian mulai tugas kalian sekarang?" tanya-nya pada kedua gadis itu.

"_Hai'!_" jawab keduanya serempak. Mereka berjalan hingga tiba di belakang Hitsugaya. dengan sekali gerakan, kedua gadis itu merangkul kedua lengan Hitsugaya, dan menarik_(Baca: menggeret)_ pria mungil ini pergi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Cepat lepaskan aku!" ronta Hitsugaya berulang kali.

"Tenanglah sedikit Hitsugaya-_kun_!" ujar Rukia.

"Itu benar, kami tidak akan menyakitimu!" imbuh Hinamori sambil tersenyum bareng Rukia. Tapi di mata Hitsugaya, senyuman kedua gadis itu bagai senyum nenek sihir!

"GYAAA! Tampang kalian nggak bikin yakin!" histerisnya. Dan masuklah ketiga orang anggota _Card_ itu kedalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya ditutup rapat.

"A—apa-apaan tuh...?" _sweatdrop_ Ichigo. Bisa didengar dengan jelas, teriakan Hitsugaya yang amat nyaring dari dalam ruangan itu. "Hoi, _Jack_! Ngapain aja tuh di dalem? Si Toushiro sampai teriak-teriak gaje gitu," tanya Ichigo dengan tampang cengo.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Byakuya santai.

_**Cklek!**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. "Ayo, Hitsugaya-_kun_! Cepat keluar! Kita tidak ada waktu untuk ini!" seru Rukia yang kelihatannya tengah menarik sesuatu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nggak akan! Gimanapun juga, aku nggak akan keluar!" terdengar balasan dari Hitsugaya.

"Huh, ok! Berarti kami harus lebih keras lagi, ya? Kau siap Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Hinamori pada Rukia.

"Khukhukhu... tentu saja..." Rukia kesambet setan yang numpang lewat.

"1... 2... 3!" kedua gadis itu menarik seseorang gadis keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sekali hentak saja. Lho? Tunggu dulu! Kok, **'Gadis'**? ternyata itu bukan gadis biasa! Gadis itu ternyata adalah Hitsugaya yang didandani layaknya cewek!

Rambutnya _(Cuma wig)_ yang berwarna _lightbrown_ diikat dua. Saat ini dia mengenakan seragam SMA Seireitei yang berupa atasan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dirangkap sebuah jas tanpa lengan berwarna _lightblue_ dengan motif kotak-kotak. Juga ada pita pada bagian kerah yang berwarna merah cerah. Rok pendeknya juga berwarna merah.

Ichigo dan Renji yang baru melihat penampilan gadis mungil itu, rasanya pingin segera tepar di tempat. _'Gila... imut banget ni anak...' _batin Ichigo sambil memegangi Hidungnya, takut _nosebleead_ parah. Sedang Renji sampai ngiler segala. Byakuya'pun tadi sempat cengo sesaat.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" amuk pemuda manis itu dengan wajah _blushing_ parah. "Hei, Kuchiki! Kenapa aku didandani seperti ini?" tanya-nya pada Byakuya dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau lupa? Kau itu akan menyusup ke sekolah khusus wanita. Jadi wajar sajakan kalau sampai didandani seperti itu," jawab Byakuya enteng.

"Nah... Ichigo, berikutnya giliranmu! Ini seragam dan _wig_-nya!" ujar Rukia, seraya memberikan peralatan menyamar itu pada Ichigo.

"Aku juga, _Jack_?" tanya Ichigo _shock._

"Tentu saja," akhirnya dengan langkah lemas, Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Begitu keluar, nampaklah seorang yang entah bisa disebut gadis atau tidak... (=_="). Yang pasti itu Ichigo dengan _wig_ hitam panjang yang terurai sampai pinggang. Bagian dada Ichigo tentu saja hanya disumpal dengan busa! Sungguh penampilan yang bikin mual... _*Author dibacok Ichigo FC*_

"Baik, nama samaran untuk _Diamond_ adalah 'Saki Izuma'. Sedang untuk _Joker _adalah 'Yuka Mitsune'. Kalian akan ditempatkan di dua kelas berbeda. Gunanya untuk memperluas penyelidikan. Kalian paham?" terang Byakuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Kusaka?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kalau dia sih, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," dan berangkatlah mereka menuju SMA Seireitei. Ternyata dalam angkatan Rukia, di bagi 3 kelas. Hitsugaya ditempatkan di kelas XI-A, sedang Ichigo di kelas XI-C.

**~XI-A~**

"Namaku, Saki Izuma. _Yoroshiku_," ucap Hitsugaya dengan tampang datar. Jujur saja, kalau bisa dia ingin sekali membunuh Byakuya yang telah mengikut sertakan dia dalam misi ini. Padahal ini misi rahasia pertamanya, tapi malah memberikan kesan buruk.

Gara-gara misi konyol ini, mungkin saja harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sudah tercoreng. Keadaan kelas itu tetap hening. Para murid di kelas itu masih terpaku pada sosok sang murid pindahan yang bertubuh mungil, berambut _lightbrown_ dan bermata _emerald _itu. Hening hingga...

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5_...

"**KAWAII! **Jadilah _Imouto_ kami, Saki-_chan_!~" teriak para gadis itu serempak dengan volume suara yang telah mencapai tingkat _ultrasonic_. Bahkan para kelelawar yang entah berada di mana'pun juga mendengarnya.

_'Cewek-cewek aneh...'_ batin Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

**~XI-B~**

_**GREEKKK...**_

Para gadis murid kelas itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Perlahan, nampak seorang pria berambut biru kehitaman memasuki kelas. Sebuah kacamata berlensa tipis bertengger manis di depan matanya. Bolamatanya yang berwarna merah menampakkan kesan misterius tersendiri. Setibanya tepat di depan kelas, ia berhenti di depan meja guru.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hiro Asuka. Mulai hari ini, aku adalah pengajar sementara kalian. Mohon bantuannya, para _Ladies_," ucap orang yang sesungguhnya adalah Kusaka dengan senyum yang dijamin bisa bikin para cewek pingsan. Dan reaksi murid dikelas itu adalah...

"**KYAAAA!** Asuka-_sensei_!" teriak para gadis itu sebelum pada _nosebleead_ parah dan tepar berjamaah.

**~XI-C~**

"Namaku, Yuka Mitsune! Mulai hari ini kita akan jadi teman satu kelas! _Yoroshiku, Minna-san!_" ucap Ichigo sambil memasang pose _peace_ dan senyum lebar sampai-sampai sisa sarapannya yang masih nyangkut di gigi kelihatan! Dan reaksi yang didapatnya adalah...

_Krik..._

_Krik..._

_Krik..._

**"GYAAAA! Cewek jadi-jadian!"** teriak para murid serempak dengan tampang _horror_. Sungguh reaksi yang bisa dibilang 'penghinaan'!

**.**

_**-**__Di tempat lain__**-**_

**.**

"Jadi, _Card _mulai menyadari rencana kita?" tanya seorang pria berwajah tenang. Kilatan mata coklat miliknya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mata itu menggambarkan kelicikan dan ambisi yang tak terukur besarnya. Senyuman yang penuh kemunafikan terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ya. Nampaknya mereka juga mulai bergerak. Sejak kejadian _**'itu'**_, mereka jadi lebih berhati-hati. Dan kelihatannya... Semua pangkat di _Card_ sudah terisi penuh kembali."

"Huh... Menarik. Aku ingin tahu sejauh apa para anggota kelompok yang tidak berguna itu akan bertahan. Kau cukup awasi gerakan mereka saja."

"_Hai'_, Aizen-_sama_..."

_Semua ini belum dimulai... Sang musuh yang sebenarnya masih bersembunyi dalam bayangan yang hitam kelam. Satu persatu, kartu-kartu itu akan gugur dalam permainan... Dan hanya akan menyisakan satu kubu yang akan jadi pemenang._

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Hana: AHOI!~ adakah yang kangen pada Hana? *narsis*

Hitsu: *tiba-tiba muncul dan nendang Hana*

Hana: KYAAA! Hitsu-kun! _Itaii_! Kenapa sih?

Hitsu: Masih tanya kenapa...? *aura pembunuh* kenapa kau buat aku menyamar jadi cewek di fic ini, heh? *nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Hana*

Hana: Eeerr... i—itu... kan bukan Cuma dikau? Ichi aja nggak protes!

Ichi: Siapa bilang aku nggak protes? *muncul kayak setan*

Hana: Heee? Kau juga protes? *nunjuk Ichi*

Ichi: Tentu saja! Dasar kau _Author_ pilih kasih! Kusaka aja nggak kau suruh nyamar jadi cewek!

Hitsu: Bener tuh!

Kusa: Hahaha!~ itusih nasib kalian!~

IchiHitsu: **BERISIK!** *nendang Kusaka ke Amrik*

Hana: Woooaaa... Jauh amat... mendaratnya beneran di Amrik coy!~ *ngelihat pakai teropong*

IchiHitsu: Berikutnya giliranmu! *_deathglare_*

Hana: Ups!~ kayaknya Hana nggak bisa banyak-banyak ngomong deh! mending Hana kabur aja deh! Bye bye Minna-san! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **review** ya!

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made __with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
